Komachi Ono (小野小町)
Komachi Ono (小野 小町, Ono Komachi) is a female police officer from the Japanese anime series KochiKame by Osamu Akimoto. Komachi is appointed within the Transport Department of the Katsushika Police Headquarters. She only appears in the anime series and none of the manga chapters. She is not to be confused with the manga character similar to her named Komachi Onono. She is usually seen along with Naoko, who is both her colleague and best friend. In the anime, it is shown that Komachi grew up in the Tohoku region and still visits her family in her hometown from time to time. Her parents, much to Komachi's chagrin, see Kankichi Ryotsu'' as a favorable suitor for marriage. She appears only in the anime, and is not to be confused with the manga character who bears a name similar to her own, Komachi Onono. Appearance Komachi has dark blue hair (sometimes depicted as a shade near to purple) that is cut short, with a few locks that hang over her forehead similar in fashion to bangs and blue eyes. In comparison to her colleague and friend Naoko, her voice is higher between the two. She wears the female police officer uniform, which include a blue long-sleeved coat, white undershirt with black tie, a short skirt above knee-length) the same shade as her coat, a thick green-coloured strap with two white stripes wrapped on her upper arm and black socks. In episodes taking place during summer, the long-sleeved version of her coat is switched to one with T-shirt style sleeves. Komachi was born on February 21st, and has been inferred to be 22 years old. Personality Komachi acts as the female leader within the group of policewomen in the Katsushika police headquarters, and bears with her a more energetic and eccentric personality. At times she has also shown to be rather hot-headed in certain situations, especially when dealing with Ryotsu. She is always finding some way to outdo or upstage Ryotsu by engaging in competitive challenges against him, depending on the event concerned in the episode. As a result of being raised in the countryside and having quite an active childhood, Komachi is well versed in the lore and culture of her hometown. This can especially be seen when she's able to face off against Ryotsu as an equal, when it comes to the various competitions the two have between each other. A memorable example of this was when the two challenged each other in a game of "kick-the-can" in regards to the police district's retreat choice, resulting in Ryotsu being severely injured in the legs and groin by Komachi's deception. Despite being born and raised in Tohoku, as well as being a bit of a tomboy in her youth, her origins are not apparently obvious when observing Komachi's voice or mannerisms. However, this has been known to slip in times of extreme pressure. Komachi has been known to exhibit superhuman athleticism and strength, for someone of her stature. This is most often seen when Ryotsu usurps or sabotages Komachi's plans, most notably during the case of the latter trying to pass off Nakagawa as her boyfriend. She has been known to be able to heft and (quite accurately) throw a rather sturdy desk, as well as being able to carry her mini-patrol car above her head, presumably to inflict additional injury to Ryotsu. In addition, certain incentives has been known to draw out her superhuman nature, such as a stylish watch during the Police Athletic Competitions. She takes interest in watching football and being a spectator in live matches. Komachi lives in the policewoman's dorm with Naoko and several of their younger counterparts. Relationships Colleagues Naoko Seisho Komachi considers her colleage Naoko as her best friend in the anime series; she is always seen accompanying her, both in and out of work duties, and share similar interests with one another. They even live in the same set of apartments. Both can most commonly be seen patrolling outside or driving in their mini patrol car whilst on duty. They have occasionally run into Ryotsu and/or his friends while off-duty. The policewoman also appear to be in charge of their own newspaper column, ranking their male counterparts based on certain desirable attributes. The duo typically discuss ways to scorn Ryotsu, as both have a mutual distaste for him. Kankichi Ryotsu Like Naoko, Komachi shows an immense degree of hostility to Ryotsu due to his reckless and ignorant behavior that mismatches her own. She may sometimes insult him by calling him a 'caveman' (原始人, ''genshijin), alongside Naoko. Their rivalry between one another has been compared to that of a sibling-like relationship, given the way in which one of them keeps trying to upstage or compete the other, usually over unimportant matters. Komachi is notably more aggressive than Naoko in regards to these competitions, going so far as to be willing (though extremely reluctant) to strip in front of an audience, all to earn ¥10,000 more than Ryotsu during a fundraising event. Komachi and Naoko are not above manipulating Ryotsu to their own interests, for instance: praising and flattering him in order to persuade him to build a clubhouse they had ordered. (Though this plot ended up back-firing on them.) In one case, she and Naoko compiled a list called 'The Man Nobody Wants to Marry Ranking', for which the 1st place result was Ryotsu (although whether or not this result combined the answers of all policewomen is unclear). On the flip side of the coin, Komachi apparently views Ryotsu from a softer viewpoint, and seems to be content with his company; cases where it is suggested that he would be fired or otherwise absent from the police force have triggered in her feelings of guilt and sadness, sometimes in synch with Naoko by her side. These feelings, though, are not often explicitly shown in Ryotsu's vicinity. In addition, as seen in multiple instances, Komachi and Ryotsu may harbor some feelings for each other. In addition, due to several misunderstandings over the course of the series, Komachi's parents believe that she is in love with Ryotsu, and are enamored with the idea of having him as a son. Indeed both of these circumstances combined caused their relationship to escalate to the point where they went as far as to host a wedding reception as a couple in episode 120 of the anime, in no small part due to influence from family and friends from both sides. Inevitably, they ended up bickering again, and presumably the marriage was called off. Keiichi Nakagawa Komachi and Naoko share a mutual crush on Nakagawa, and are always depicted as ecstatic and excited when in his presence during their occasional visits to the Police Box. Komachi in particular has gone so far as to attempt to present Nakagawa as a potential suitor to her parents, both to get them off her back in regards to getting married, and to (attempt) fulfill her own personal fantasy regarding the person in question. However, these instances have routinely backfired, causing her parents to repeatedly believe that she is actually attracted to Kankichi Ryotsu. This however, has had little to no effect on her attitude towards Nakagawa, even to the point of keeping a framed picture of both of them on her bedside table. Reiko Katherine Akimoto Komachi and Naoko are, on several occasions, seen helping out Reiko in activities which usually help towards an event being held or sponsored by the Katsushika Police Headquarters. As a group of three (sometimes four with Maria), they have helped Reiko in cooking, sewing and collecting goods to sell for stalls. All appear to be very good friends with one another. Trivia *Komachi's birthday was stated to be on February 21st. She is also mentioned to be 22 years old. *Her bust-hip-waist sizes are 83C-58-88 centimetres respectively. *She was born in the countryside of the Kanagawa Prefecture,' Tōhoku Region'. *Komachi is Naoko's senpai. *Her voice actress following Episode 93 in the anime series and onwards is Rieko Miura, a female Japanese singer, talent, actress and former member of the group Coco. She is additionally known for her voice acting role in R.O.D. The TV. *Up until episode 6, Komachi and Naoko's design were swapped. Komachi had the "pigtail" design while Naoko had the "short hair" design. This was then changed in episode 8. Due to that, Naoko's beta design is also Komachi's beta design. *In episode 120, it's implied that Komachi has developed romantic feelings towards Ryotsu. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Blood Type A Characters Category:Katsushika Police HQ